


when the need becomes the needy

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [11]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Mimin - Freeform, some cute shit ngl, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Cho Miyeon someone everyone chased after, tripping over their tied shoes and breaking their healthy necks for the angel that walked by them.Kim Minnie, a girl with the dreamiest voice happens to be the apple of Miyeon’s eye one day (like every other day), but this time, she was a little needier than usual.ori haven’t watched the vlive yet but i saw it was cute and miyeon was being a baby and wanted hugs
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	when the need becomes the needy

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i haven’t watched the vlive yet but someone wanted it and some mimin so here it is. this took me FOREVER

“Hello everyone!”

As the screen came alive and finally reciprocated her own image, a certain Thai girl waved enthusiastically, greeting all that flooded into the v-live. She was seated on her couch, fiddling with the phone stand so it would sit properly in her hands. It always managed to get shifted in the weirdest ways possible.

”How are you, Neverland?”

It had been a while since she last did a v-live by herself, she was planning on spending a few quiet hours talking and joking around with fans, answering their questions and allowing them to have content to theirs hearts desire.

”It’s been a little while since I did a v-live.. by myself.” As usual, she was still struggling with the adjustable stick, grumbling under her breath when it wasn’t going her way.

”I just got here at Cube, and I wanted to talk to you guys, spend some time. Because I missed you all.” She switched from Korean to English at her last words, giving the camera an eye smile. She laughed slightly at a few comments, she had moved from her couch to her desk, it was too troublesome trying to prop up the phone on the cushions.

It went on like that for some time, Minnie spending some quality time with the people she considered family behind a screen. 

That is, until one Cho Miyeon rang her phone in the middle of it, she had to suppress a groan from escaping her throat because she knew what the older wanted.

”What?” Her reply was brash and unfiltered, her unamused reaction pulling a few laughs in the comments.

”Hey! Don’t be like that. I wanted to ask if you were at Cube.” Minnie nodded, then remembered that Miyeon couldn’t see her through the phone.

”Yes. I’m here, I got here a little while ago, why?” Miyeon hummed, she was stalling, Minnie knew already what she wanted to asked, so she sighed, waiting for the inevitable.

”Are you doing.. a v-live?” It was hesitant and small, like the older knew Minnie wanted to do it alone but still wanted to be included.

”Yes, Miyeon.” Sure, she was being a little rude but she couldn’t help it! All she wanted was some peaceful time alone.

”Can I come?”

”Don’t come.” She answered hastily, smiling to the camera, hoping to disarm Neverland that were bombarding her with questions.

”Why? Put me on speaker.” Miyeon whined, she wanted more than anything to spend time with her favorite person on a v-live, it gave her time to flex how close she was with the Thai.

”Speaker? Okay.” Minnie blatantly avoided the ‘why’ and just moved her phone closer to the camera, just wanting to get it over with so she could go back to what she was doing.

”Hello, Neverland! I’m Miyeon. Tell Minnie to let me join!” Of course, she would try and coax Neverland into convincing her to come over.

“No. Don’t come. I want to do it alone, Miyeon-ie.” The vocalist sighed, waiting for the silence on the other line to end.

”But I want to do a v-live with you.”

With her? 

That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

She loved Miyeon, she did, but sometimes she got a little too much.

”No. You can come later.” 

“Later? I’m already on the way! Manager Unnie is driving me!” Their dorms weren’t too far away from the company and that meant Miyeon could very well be almost at the front doors.

”In thirty minutes. Where are you?” She heard Miyeon asking where they were, the faint voice of her manager coming from the background.

”We’re almost there. I have to wait thirty minutes?” Minnie hummed, adjusting herself and flipping her red hair over her shoulder. She should put it in a pony tail.

So she did.

”Yes. Then you can come up and do a v-live. I’m going to the piano room, that’s why.” Finishing up her hair, she tucked a few strands away and pulled out a few to complete the look.

”Okay. I’ll wait downstairs.” The Thai let out an agreement and hurriedly ended the call, cutting Miyeon’s ‘goodbye’ off abruptly.

”Okay, everyone. We have thirty minutes until Miyeon comes.” Until things were no longer quiet. 

_

She had gone to the piano room and she was playing a few songs until she heard the elevator ding right outside, she saw the short stature of Miyeon creep through the hall and become excited at the open door of the piano room.

”Minnie!” Great.

She looked over at the v-live and pouted.

”Why are you here?” She knew why, it’s been over thirty minutes.

”To do a v-live!” 

“Now?” She got up and opened the door to let Miyeon in, as much as she didn’t want to.

”Yes. Did you turn it off?” Minnie shook her head, pointing to the phone that stood up on the piano board.

“I was really waiting for you downstairs!” Miyeon complained, putting her things down onto the ground loudly.

”Really? I was supposed to play the piano right now.” She gestured to the open keys.

Play the piano  without you here,  is what she wanted to say.

Was she being mean in her own mind?

”I’m going to go off.” Minnie looked down at her phone, ready to get up and hand the v-live over to Miyeon.

”Miyeon is going to do it!” She spoke to Neverland, eyes skimming over the comments quickly. She was unable to read them since they all went by so quickly.

Chatty Neverland.

But instead of Miyeon coming over to talk, she instead leaned over after picking her things up. There was a cute pout on her lips and Minnie nearly melted into the ground. Why did she have to do that at the worst possible time?

”Everyone, I’m not doing it today, I’ll come on another day.” Miyeon must’ve sensed the Thai’s annoyance. There was slight hurt in her eyes when she glanced back at Minnie, there were subtle tears there but the older would never admit that.

She didn’t mean to be so harsh, she didn’t mean to make Miyeon cry. She suddenly felt guilt rising in her chest.

“You’re upset again, what did I do?” She knew what she did, but she had to make it seem like nothing was too wrong between them.

“You keep telling me not to come! Of course I’ll be upset about that!” Miyeon was sensitive, probably more than anyone Minnie has ever met, she forgot sometimes how upfront she could be.

Miyeon just wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, was that too much to be asking for? They had a very packed schedule and the two barely spent any time alone together anymore, and even though doing a v-live was not necessarily alone, she still enjoyed the Thai’s presence.

”I want to do it!” Miyeon kept complaining, a small pout then came into Minnie’s face, she felt bad for trying to push the older away because now she felt regret pulsing through her veins when she saw the adorable frown that Miyeon sported.

“—But you keep telling me to go!” 

Oh no. No. Now Miyeon was on the verge of tears, was she PMSing? She never got like this.

”Then do it now!” Minnie rushed to console the baby, her hands flailing to the camera. She was never good at making people feel better when they were sad, “just do it now.”

Minnie looked back at the camera.

”I was going to go now anyway.”

Miyeon looked unfazed, a pout still on her face as she stood at the threshold with her things in hand, ready to go.

“I wanted to do it..” The older’s voice was small and her entire being just looked tiny and all Minnie wanted to do was hold her, but she instead picked up the phone and walked over to the other vocalist.

”I told you to wait just thirty minutes.”

“And I waited for thirty minutes.”

”Then do it now.” Miyeon stared at her girlfriend for a while longer than leaned down to look directly at the camera.

But the older was not one to give in, her pouty side coming to a front, taking over completely. She shook her head and backed away, looking like an upset toddler. 

She’s so cute.

“I don’t want to!” Her voice was sulky and petulant.

“Just do it now.” Minnie couldn’t suppress her smile when she looked at her lover, how could she? When Miyeon looked this cute even though she looked immensely hurt.

The older gave in, staring at Minnie as the Thai handed over the phone to waiting, hesitant hands. The mouse sat back down on the piano chair and waved goodbye to Neverland.

”Bye!” Guess her alone time was over.

But Miyeon didn’t want to do it alone, the whole reason she came over to Cube was to spend time with Minnie!

When she saw her getting up to leave, she moved in front of the red-haired girl, her bottom lip jutting out convincingly.

”Don’t go. Min.” It was futile because she still managed to slip by with a faint wave, opening up her studio and closing the door behind her.

”She kept telling me not to come.” Miyeon faced back to the camera, her frown subtle but still apparent.

“Why does she have to make it seem like she’s not happy to do it?” Neverland was in their attempts to make Miyeon feel better, others were asking questions and some didn’t even understand what was happening but still happy to be there.

“Isn’t it good to do it together?” All she wanted was to shower Minnie in affection and she gets pushed away.

_

A little while went by, and soon the Korean was giving small smiles again instead of pouts and sulky lips. She perked up again as an idea raced through her head.

”I’ll go again.” She shuffled out of the piano room and over to Minnie’s studio, knocking on the fogged glass. The Thai didn’t answer the first time, probably in hopes that Miyeon would go away after a while, but she kept knocking.

”Why?!”

”Open!”

“Do the v-live!”

”Let’s do it together!” The camera was getting increasingly close to her face, but Neverland wouldn’t mind, she looked cute anyway.

It took some time of her standing outside until Minnie decided to stand up with heavy footsteps and unlock the door.

When it finally opened, there in all her glory, facing her desk turned with a straight face before she put on a smile.

Her eyes screamed “why” but the rest of her face said nothing.

“Why are you so foolish?”

”You said you wanted to do it alone!” Minnie said, she was a hypocrite, she wanted to do it alone too.

”Why not do it together? Why do you do this.” Miyeon muttered, she moved her things over and sat down on the coach, looking up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes to stay. It was hard for Minnie to say no when the eldest used her greatest asset against the very whipped Thai.

”Fine.”

_

”You guys shouldn’t fight, hug to make it better.” Minnie read aloud. It’s been sometime now and she was in her desk chair while Miyeon was on the couch hugging a pillow.

”Hug? Come.” Miyeon rushed to stand up and wrap her arms around the younger’s neck, but she let go all too quickly, still thinking Minnie was annoyed at her.

”It was so short. But we weren’t fighting, guys. We are always like this, it’s okay.” The younger smiled at the older, putting a subtle hand on her knee out of the camera’s view. She rubbed her thumb comfortingly, wanting to quell the older’s worries.

”Yeah! I do get upset a little but it isn’t bad, we were playing.” Miyeon smiled, lacing her fingers with Minnie’s, giving a small glance to the Thai. 

It was significantly louder in Minnie’s studio now from before, but she didn’t mind, not when her girlfriend kept asking her for hugs. Miyeon was being clingy today, always having a hand touching Minnie or some body part close enough to touch. Her eyes followed wherever the Thai went, honey dripping down and flowing from her brown eyes. 

“Hug?” Here the eldest was again, holding her arms out to embrace Minnie who happily dived into it, wrapping her arms around the slim waist of her girlfriend.

”I love you.” Was all she whispered in her ears before Miyeon pulled away with a smile at the words.

She couldn’t say it back openly, it would raise suspicion, but she didn’t need to when her eyes expressed her never ending affection for the younger vocalist.


End file.
